A variety of air treating or air freshener products have been developed for commercialization. Among those that are being marketed include the liquid-wick products, solid air-treating agents and aerosols. With liquid-wick and solid air-treating products, the volatile fragrance slowly vaporizes when the liquid-wick or solid is exposed to air. In the case of aerosols, chlorofluorocarbons, short-chain hydrocarbons, short-chain alcohols, and carbon dioxide are employed as solvents and/or propellants to spray the fragrance into the atmosphere. A number of problems are associated with each of these products. First, with respect to liquid-wick or solid air-treating products, the rate of release of the active ingredients is not uniform and usually diminishes with time. Furthermore, these products do not last very long due to the rapid evaporation of volatile fragrance components . Aerosol compositions have proved detrimental to the ozone/oxygen balance in the Earth's upper atmosphere. Accordingly, while the sale of air fresheners has expanded substantially, there is a need for improved products where lasting fragrance levels may be produced economically. Furthermore, there is the need to eliminate products that provide undesirable components such as propellants that are detrimental to the Earth's atmosphere or are otherwise ecologically unsafe.